Poesia & Prosa
by Deneb Rhode
Summary: A arte de escrever cartas mesmo nas situações mais adversas: como conciliar em uma só manhã sentimentos de amor e saudades, um colega farrista de ressaca e xícaras de café? Yaoi, Aldebaran & Mu


_Disclaimer: Este é um fan work, feito totalmente sem fins lucrativos. Os direitos de Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya Episódio G e de todos os seus personagens pertencem à Toei Animation e Masami Kurumada. A exploração comercial do presente texto por qualquer pessoa não autorizada pelos detentores dos direitos é considerada violação legal._**

* * *

Informação para o leitor:**

_Yaoi _(contém relacionamento amoroso entre homens).

_Avaliação etária_: **PG-13/T** (situações adultas)

_Par citado_: Aldebaran X Mu

* * *

**POESIA & PROSA**

Por: **_Deneb Rhode_**

"_...se a voz dos pássaros na manhã soa como..."_

—Até logo! Sim, claro, nos vemos, eu sou um Cavaleiro de palavra, você sabe! Kysste! Vi sës! Mande um beijo também para seu colega de quarto, o moreno de bigodinho, qual era mesmo o nome?...Ah, vocês subordinados...

"_...um rangido importuno de engrenagem?"_

Respirou fundo, largou a caneta e tomou mais um gole do cappuccino. Tentou fazer que não ouvia a interrupção em sua paz. Quase impossível: de um momento a outro o ar da cafeteria à beira-mar, antes tão tranqüilo em uma bucólica manhã se encheu da voz indiscreta, despedaçando o silêncio a pedradas.

—Aiaiai, nada como uma noite após a outra pra me fazer sentir poderoso, é, eu sou poderoso mesmo. Ulisses, me veja algo, bom, ótimo, esplêndido, o que você tiver de melhor! Nada é suficiente para alguém que está tão por cima quanto eu estou hoje, que sensação ótima! Mas para mim é fácil, sempre muito fácil...É até chato ser tão perfeito...

"_A vida é só um desgosto na sua ausência. Falta a mágica que transforma espinho em flor."_

—Não é mesmo, Toro Pancho?...Ai, desculpa, esqueci que você não gosta de ser chamado desse jeito, perdão mesmo...Ulisses, já está saindo ou vai levar a vida inteira? Algo sublime, meu rapaz, sublime, digno da minha grandeza como Cavaleiro de Peixes! Hoje não mereço menos!

Suspirou desanimado, enquanto o barman tirava um espresso negro, quase tão grosso quanto piche.

"_Espinhos, por aqui, continuam sendo espinhos. Não o importa quanto tentem se disfarçar de rosas."_

O outro não fez importância de sua circunspeção. Pôs-se a escrutiná-lo com o rosto cheio de olheiras, os olhos azuis injetados, conjunto perfeito com o cabelo platina em desalinho e o bafo impregnado de champanhe, pistas gritantes de uma noite virada na mais absoluta farra.

—Mas e você, boizinho, logo de manhã por aqui? Estou vendo pela sua cara de infeliz que teve uma noite daquelas, das que qualquer pessoa normal gostaria de esquecer, não é? Ah, meu amigo, tudo bem, nem todo dia é do caçador...Bom, não que eu já tenha algum dia passado por isso. Me diga, você ficou sozinho, não foi?

Por um segundo, olhou o intruso com aborrecimento extremo, a vontade de mandar o outro cimentar a boca franziu-lhe a sobrancelha em ar ameaçador. Mas pensou melhor, deixou que a benevolência e a melancolia lavassem as iras do rosto, e escorressem pela caneta. Afinal o bode festeiro tinha alguma razão. Esteve sozinho. Sozinho de verdade.

"_Estar sem você é a mais insuportável forma de solidão que existe. O vazio mais completo. O mundo se torna cinza. Tudo é apenas cansaço."_

—Bom, sinto pena de você, Pepe...Mas olhe, vou lhe dizer: se você não consegue nada, em parte é porque não se esforça; vocês latinos são mesmo uns folgados. Acham que é só ficar esperando no escritório que as coisas caem no seu colo? Não é assim! Se bem que ontem...lá no finzinho do expediente, minha sala estava bem agitada, nem te conto. Um rapaz bem interessante, recrutinha ainda, vai tentar à armadura de Fornalha ou de Retículo, nem lembro direito, mas não importa. Todo tímido, coitadinho, só dizia "Sim senhor, sim senhor..." mas foi só dar um pouco de corda que já estava dali a pouco gritando "sim, senhor!" num tom bem mais profundo, gostoso, interessante...Duas horas e meia, adoro esse fogo da juventude! E melhor para ele, conheceu o verdadeiro paraíso, tenho certeza. No fim me pediu uma coisa à toa, mas quem não pede?

Isso explicou o atraso enorme do recruta Betis em seu despacho. O rapaz só mostrou a cara espinhada e o sorriso amarelo de aparelho torto muitas horas mais tarde, com as roupas amarrotadas, cheirando a rosa e alguma outra emanação menos vegetal. Isso custou mais tempo de expediente e menos de sono, mas não que fizesse caso. Empenhado que fosse em cumprir suas missões, não podia negar: a rotina do escritório de chefia de tropas era sempre a mesma. Ouvir queixas e solicitações, assinar papéis, resolver problemas, despachar soldados para cima e para baixo, dar ordens, cancelar ordens, descascar abacaxis e pepinos, fatiar encrencas, cozinhar os ossos duros de roer. E conviver com as oferendas nada sutis de empregadas e amazonas, até com as de pajens, praças e oficiais bem homens, mas bem cientes de jeitos fáceis de subir na carreira. Carne luxuriosa à vontade, um buffet de graça, a mesa posta aos olhos de todos, só se servir e aproveitar.

"_Nem a maçã mais vermelha tem gosto para quem já provou ambrosia. Acho que é dessa matéria impossível, gênese da imortalidade e ventura dos deuses, o sabor que me lembro ao provar os seus lábios."_

—Uma de-lí-cia! E, bom, eu não deixei passar, aproveitei, claro! Bom, nós suecos temos fama merecida de sabermos viver bem. Um petisco apetitoso como aquele, cheirando à leite, um queijinho Fontina dando sopa...

Buffet para sueco. Um smorgasbörd com petisco de queijo Fontina e sopa, tudo de graça para o Alto Comando, servido em toalha de crepe, estampada com a cara do recruta Betis sorrindo a cada quarto de metro. A idéia era sutilmente irônica. Na verdade, muito engraçada. Mais ainda imaginando o interlocutor mimoso estufando a boca de queijo. Não conseguiu esconder um ar de riso, o par de olhos azuis injetados o fitou, descontente:

—Que foi, Chico, porque está me olhando com essa cara de comédia? Ei, eu não menti não, o recruta era tudo de bom, coisa para...hum, paladares finos. Ah, claro que você não entende, você é de outra formação...

Com certeza era. Baixou a cabeça, o outro se contentou com o aparente gesto de auto-reprimenda. Na verdade, escondia na longa cabeleira indígena a boca aberta em silenciosa gargalhada.

"_Nem me pergunte sobre os dias de serviço: tudo vai na mesma. Por vezes tenho a estranha impressão de estar perdido em um filme dos Irmãos Marx, das menores bobagens às maiores catástrofes. Uma vida de besteiras sem fim. Como você sabe, a indefectível bombshell loira, apelo sensual obrigatório, vem junto no pacote, nos mais variados gêneros, tamanhos e formas. Que não a deixam menos pateta que o resto da trupe."_

—Bom, mas isso não interessa. O que vale é que eu me diverti muito. Não só com o recrutinha, claro...Diversão, para mim é o que não falta.

"_Eu queria mesmo é estar rindo ao seu lado. Juntos, somos os espectadores da eterna comédia dos homens. Mas sozinho, sou mera figuração. Você é o que me faz transcender do filme."_

—Aliás...olha, Paco, sem querer ser chato, mas lhe dando um conselho de amigo...ia ser bom para você dar uma encolhida nesse horário de serviço. Tudo bem que quando chega quinta-feira à tarde, você some no mapa, e precisa compensar horários no resto da semana. Mas não entendo essa sua cabeça: por mais que você goste de ir praticar alpinismo no Tibete, ficar das sete da manhã até onze e meia da noite direto todo dia, é demais, falta tempo para ir gozar a vida. Já que você não curte recruta nem soldado, podia qualquer hora largar esses papéis todos e ir "pescar uns peixinhos fáceis".

Olhou-o com estranhamento: será possível que não sabia o que ele ia fazer no Tibete a cada fim de semana, por anos e anos? E, pior, o que queria dizer com aquele "peixinhos fáceis", bafejado perto demais de sua orelha, com a fragrância cara e leviana do Don Perignón da véspera? Voltou-se para o papel, os olhos esbugalhados, a letra ganhou picos de ansiedade.

"_E na verdade nem tenho certeza se é um filme dos Irmãos Marx ou de Buñuel. Acredite, o mundo é dos loucos! Se eu disser que estou passando esta manhã vendo minha xícara de café esfriar enquanto ouço a conversa esquisita de uma truta bêbada, você vai entender o que eu estou passando. Ou talvez não. Mas não pense nisso."_

—Eeeeeeeei, eu não estou falando de peixes grandes, tubarões loiros e lindos não: até que para um selvagem não-civilizado você é interessantezinho, mas não sou tão oferecido assim, nem pense em me dar uma mordida, canibal! Eu falo dos peixinhos menores, mais moreninhos que eu, os peixinhos da vila, tenros, charmosos, que sabem dançar o syrtaki, peixinhos do Mar Egeu. Claro que você sabe do que estou falando!

Pensou um instante no que o colega dizia. A velha história da boa vida no Mediterrâneo, sol de dia e prazer de noite, ali era só descer até a vila atrás de entretenimento fácil. Muito simples conseguir companhia em Rodorio, a fama de heróis, quase mitos, era um chamariz irresistível para aquela gente. Muitos jovens de boa aparência faziam de tudo por uma noite de volúpias. Tanto havia para se escolher, moças e rapazes tão disponíveis, tão ao alcance das mãos. As festas regadas a oouzo e danças, ninfas e zefires de olhos negros e pele bronzeada, macia e carente de afagos...

A fartura, o silo cheio. Mas sem ter o que lhe saciasse a fome. Sua necessidade era de outra espécie, ia milhas além, por cima das montanhas mais altas. Os ecos se refletiam nas linhas de tinta.

"_Eu deixo esse mundo insano. Na hora em que me lembro de seus doces olhos verdes, que parecem carregar a tristeza e sabedoria de tempos perdidos, de suas mãos de anjo que tantas vezes aplacaram a dor de minhas chagas, sua pele macia, pétala dos jardins dos deuses que emprestou a cor do lírio e o perfume da alfazema...E só posso me lembrar. Enquanto não sair minha rendição, sou um náufrago à deriva, quase afundando em um mar de burocracias, preso à uma existência miserável no fio de esperança de lhe ver novamente. Digo de coração sincero. Outras lanternas na noite, outros refúgios dos afogados, sei que não são mais que pálidas miragens."_

—Diga a verdade: isso seria muito bom, não?

"_Você é a única verdade que conheço."_

—São gostosinhos, bronzeadinhos, fazem o que a gente quer...e não tem problema se a gente não lembrar do nome no dia seguinte. Ora, para eles nós somos celebridades!

Parecia nem estar ouvindo, apenas escrevia, sem parar.

"_A verdade que eu ouço na sua voz cristalina, a verdade que eu sinto ao tocar a ametista dos seus cabelos, que inalo junto ao seu perfume, que bebo de seus lábios tão doces. Essa verdade pura, que marca minha alma e aquece minha pele quando nos deitamos juntos, a qual eu tomo para mim com paixão furiosa e à qual eu me rendo, humilde e entregue, seu servo e seu escudo, seu guardião e sua posse."_

—Muito bem, Sancho, então por que você não larga essa trabalheira toda e vai curtir um pouco, dar uns amassos em algumas daquelas pessoas, tirar um sarrinho só para quebrar a rotina? Escute o que eu digo: vida santa nunca deu nada de bom para ninguém, e essa sua falta de atividade sexual ainda vai matar você. Essas coisas mexem com a cabeça, sabia?

Mexem, isso era fato. E como sentia falta do amor dos sentidos, uma falta que a vila inteira não seria capaz de prover, nem a Grécia inteira, o continente, o mundo. Só seu anjo com olhos de gato, seu diabinho lá longe na montanha, perto do céu. As lembranças de tantas noites incendiadas, lábios se tocando em um compasso só deles, encontros de mãos e peles nuas se buscando. Juras de amor eterno amalgamadas em gemidos roucos de luxúria e êxtase. Os cabelos ametista se derramando em cascata sobre seu peito moreno enquanto se uniam em suor, espírito e sangue. Lembranças de vestir sua pele branca, invadir sua carne, sentir seu toque mais íntimo e mais intenso. Receber as marcas de seus dentes e unhas na própria vida, compartilhar de seu prazer fogoso, quase desesperado, bailarem juntos na dança cadenciada e ancestral do desejo. Roubar seu fôlego e perder o ar, morrer um segundo para renascerem os dois, juntos. Ouvi-lo implorar um sôfrego "fica comigo mais um dia" ao desmoronar sem forças, no ápice do prazer, tomar com beijos uma a uma das lágrimas agridoces que lhe manchavam o rosto.

Lembranças das horas tristes e ansiosas que precediam os momentos de adeus. Tornadas menos amargas com o néctar que brotava do amor sem limites.

"_Como dói ter que ir embora a cada vez. Como dói ficar aqui, sem você. Eu queria atrasar o tempo antes de cada despedida. Que fosse por um segundo a mais, um instante a mais, poder tê-lo em meus braços e sentir seu calor. Eu faria qualquer coisa por isso."_

—Oláááááá! Terra chamando Pablito! Que é que deu em você para ficar aí parado, não está mais prestando atenção em mim? Olhe eu aqui! É coisa de selvagem mesmo isso de ficar matando mosca com os olhos. Sai dessa, homem, acorda, ô dionéia do Amazonas!

"_Até os atos mais hediondos, incluindo tortura e morte com requintes de crueldade de um colega de armas e serviço: estrangulá-lo nos próprios cabelos, cortá-lo em pedaços e servir com molho de champanhe e rosas num smörgasbord, usando a armadura como terrina."_

O que havia escrito?

"_Por favor, não ligue para isso...É a angústia dos dias vazios tendo efeito sobre mim. Estou ficando louco também." _

—Ai, Don Ramón, você é um caso perdido. Eu aqui falando de coisas deliciosas e você jogando seu tempo fora, rabiscando esse papel! Que é que tem aí? Contabilidade da Casa de Touro? Lista do mercadinho? Que os deuses me livrem disso, você é jovem ainda, deixe essas bobagens para os servos cuidarem! Anda pra aproveitar a vida, criatura! Fazendo assim, parece até um tiozinho casado e de família, daqueles que curte um barato em consertar telhado de casa, ficar jogando ludo com a patroa e ir fazer compras na mercearia...

A palavra da sagrada esbórnia levada em catequese ao pagão selvagem das Américas. Escolheu ignorar a pregação, contar até dez, apenas respirou fundo. Concentrou-se firmemente na escrita:

"_Só vou conseguir alguma redenção no momento em que eu estiver com você, quando pudermos nos falar nos olhando nos olhos, quando eu puder ter suas mãos nas minhas. Vivo em função disso: fazer planos de viagem para sua casa é o que me mantém respirando. Quero estar aí logo, esquecer o uniforme, não pensar mais em nenhum dos aborrecimentos que vou deixar para trás. Quero fazer as coisas simples ao seu lado: dividir as tarefas da casa, lhe ajudar com as compras no vilarejo, consertar seu telhado, arrumar as ferramentas e metais enquanto você lida na forja. Quero lhe contar histórias e escutar suas histórias, quero compartilhar da música e dos passatempos, do dia e da noite, da mesma água e do mesmo ar"._

—...e daqueles bem caidinhos mesmo, com uma mulher feia, de cabelo tingido e um moleque ranhento agarrado na calça: "paiê, me dá um sorvete, paiê, me ensina a jogar bola, paiê, quero ir no parquinho, benhê, traz pão, benhê, quer margarina light ou a normal serve?". Dá um tempo!

Ignorar...apenas ignorar...A caneta e o papel eram melhores companhias...

"_Quero estar com você cuidando do menino, seu discípulo e nosso protegido, filho adotivo que não seria filho melhor ainda que tivesse sangue igual ao nosso. Não me esqueci dele. Nunca poderia esquecer. Em nome de meu coração paterno, diga a ele o quanto o estimo. E que não perdi na memória nossos planos de levá-lo para conhecer o vale de lírios grená que descobri por acaso, subindo a encosta norte. À essas alturas do ano as flores devem estar abrindo: dizem na vila de Jamiel que esses lírios atraem pássaros e borboletas, vindos de longe em busca de alimento. Seria ótimo passar uma tarde sem aflições, deixá-lo brincar com as borboletas, esquecer do tempo enquanto você repousa tranqüilo nos meus braços."_

—Ah, é...eu tinha esquecido...você leva muito a sério seu rolo com o cabeça-de-uva eremita. Já está longo isso aí, não deu pra cansar não? Olha, eu não falo por mal, Montezuma-boy, tudo bem, você pega quem você quiser...mas, na boa, ficar só nisso é decadência! Mais ainda: é um belo de um trabalho pra pouca recompensa!

Aquilo já passava de todo e qualquer limite: e seu rosto virou do aborrecido em uma expressão homicida, os olhos ganhando uma sinistra aura raivosa que fez o barman Ulisses largar na metade um sanduíche de mortadela e correr apavorado para os fundos, buscando abrigo embaixo da pia. Ainda com a caneta sobre o papel, escrevendo, imaginava como o sueco ficaria enfiado na máquina de café com uniforme e tudo.

"_Eu escreveria mais, mas devo ir cuidar de obrigações. Alguns assuntos que tenho que martelar insistem em correr atrás de mim, não interessa onde."_

—Não faz essa cara não, você sabe que é verdade! Já passou por umas belas advertências por causa dessa coisa toda, pra não falar que lá onde você vai não é a primeira esquina: é o quinto dos infernos! Frio, lama, marcha forçada, buraco, até uma maldição, que mais está faltando? E você podia estar em qualquer outro lugar: Paris, Mônaco, Califórnia, Buenos Aires, lá na sua terra...Podia estar se divertindo com mais de mil caras gostosos...Ao invés disso prefere ir subir numa montanha no Himalaia, sofrer feito um condenado, gastar sola de bota por causa de um sujeitinho esquisito sem sobrancelhas!

"_E acho que eu deveria até dar umas boas marteladas no assunto em seu nome também."_

O sueco tomou um gole do espresso negro, fez uma careta de amargor.

—Sinceramente...eu não entendo!

Olhou de novo para a figura de Ulisses, trêmulo embaixo da pia, se protegendo com uma frigideira. E para a expressão atônita do outro cavaleiro: realmente ele não entendia! Após tantos anos de devotada vida noturna e boemia irrecuperável, parecia ter extraviado totalmente a noção do que significavam certas palavras como "vida à dois" e "relação estável". A raiva deu lugar a um sentimento estranho, mistura de pena e vontade de rir. Isso era quase surreal.

"_Seja como for, volto agora para meu mundo de loucos. Minha alma não tem sossego aqui. E não vejo a hora de sair desse hospício, finalmente ir buscar juízo na única coisa que faz sentido para mim: sua presença."_

—É sério: nenhuma pessoa normal entende!

Pois que ficassem sem entender. Talvez não fosse algo do mundo da razão.

"_Você me lançou um feitiço, diabinho. Me aprisionou em sua sombra, de onde jamais poderei sair. Que dure mil anos esse feitiço, ainda por outros mil eu lhe seguiria, custe isso distância, perigo ou esforço. É o que posso fazer por minha salvação. Se vale a pena? Como já bem disse Fernando Pessoa: "Tudo vale a pena se a alma não é pequena."_

Traçou as últimas palavras, recolheu a carta, arrematou o capuccino, já frio. Deixou algumas moedas no balcão: Ulisses viria buscá-las mais tarde, em um instante mais seguro. Ia saindo, mesmo com a palestra inflamada do colega ainda no meio do caminho.

—Afinal, ir sempre para o mesmo lugar, enfrentar os mesmos perigos para ir pegar a mesma pessoa, e toda essa coisa por anos e anos...mas que graça tem isso?

Apenas pegou o sanduíche de mortadela abandonado, meio mordido, e o entregou na mão do sueco.

—Pois é: caviar beluga e trufa branca toda semana, quem sabe um dia enjoa...Felizes dos humildes, Arnold, sorte a sua...

E foi embora, largando o outro parado ali, de boca aberta, sem conseguir responder uma palavra. O barman finalmente saiu do esconderijo: recolheu timidamente as moedas enquanto olhava receoso a imagem desconcertada do Cavaleiro de Peixes, espremendo o resto de pão e mortadela entre os dedos.

—Ele...me chamou de que? A...A-Arnold?

Melhor não dizer nada, apenas foi lavando xícaras enquanto o oficial se descabelava em um chilique apoplético. Do lado de fora, o sol luzia sobre o Egeu, a brisa trazia recordações de muito longe. Um céu de brigadeiro convidava os pombos-correio a esticar as asas: tempo perfeito para mandar cartas de amor.

* * *

_Kysste! Vi ses:_ _Beijos! Até mais! (N. da T.)_

_smörgasbord:_ _Tipo de buffet/mesa de almoço típica da Suécia. (N. da T.)_

_E para quem estranhou: "espresso" é "espresso" mesmo, e não "expresso". É a denominação correta do café de máquina, tirado por meio de vapor sob alta pressão sobre grãos moídos na hora. (o termo vem do italiano, e quer dizer "sob pressão").

* * *

_

Fan fiction concluída em 6 de Março de 2006. Dedicada a meu caro amigo Dark Shaka, indo e vindo na conexão Maringá City-Campo Mourão. Vida de universitário é isso aí, baby! Boa sorte e muito amor para você, que você merece! 


End file.
